Tomas Reddan
Tomas Corrigan Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. He is a type 2 vampire, and is the husband of Tannith Reddan, nee Firelock. He has the additional abilities of Creation and Blood Manipulation. He is a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance He is tall and slim built, with dark grey eyes, and dark hair which waves slightly. He has a mysterious aura now, as a vampire. Previously, as a human, he had had tanned skin, but this is gone after his transformation. As a vampire, his eyes turn crimson with bloodthirst, and his fangs elongate. He appears 25 years old, the age he was when transformed, and will always remain at this age. Personality Tomas is confident and courageous, and a natural fighter. If he believes in something, he'd willingly die for it. He's also a leader, but not as much as Tannith. He cares very deeply for Tannith and their family. His perspective on the world tends to be black and white, and he cannot be deceptive at all. Home Tomas lives with his family and the rest of the coven outside Otsu, Japan. The home is an extensive palace, and was specifically created for them to inhabit. It is also a state palace. The ground floor contains a throne room, secret library, crown room and meeting rooms. All other floors can also be reached independently from this floor, since they are where the coven lives. The first floor contains a kitchen, living rooms, reception rooms, bathrooms, another library and a swimming pool. The second floor contains bedrooms, guest rooms and nurseries. There is also an attic which spans the entire building. The grounds are extensive, spanning several miles, and preventing outsiders from finding them. They contain gardens, homes for the Guard and a lot of wilderness. Abilities As a vampire, Tomas can move at a supernatural speed, termed flitting, and also has enhanced strength, stamina, reflexes, agility and senses. He heals immediately from any injury, unless this is impaired, and he is immortal. He could only be killed if his healing were impaired and then his heart or head damaged. He can also sense the presences of other supernatural creatures, and use this to track them. He also has his own unique ability of Creation, shared only with his mate Tannith. With this, they can create anything they can think of, including everyday items, food, weapons, buildings, weather and even people. The more complex the item created, the harder it is to create and the more concentration and energy input required. Creation was the ability used to make the portal through time which brought him forwards 5 centuries when he human. He and Tannith have used the ability to create a child, and afterwards accidentally used the strengthened version of the ability to create their quintuplet children. They both used this aspect a few times to recreate deceased coven members, but are unable to do so any longer. He has also gained Tannith's ability of Blood Manipulation from a blood bond.This enables him to create a blood whip from his own blood, in addition to more complex structures such as nets, webs and cages. He can also manipulate blood within the body and outside it, controlling its natural functions such as replication, movement and healing. The ability also gives him a more precise sense of blood within the bodies of others. Family, Coven & Relationships Tomas' original family is unknown, but they have all died by now with no living descendants. All that is known is that his father acted as an advisor to Andrew Firelock, Tannith's father, though it can be assumed that he too came from a large family with many siblings. However, he and Tannith have their own family and he counts the other coven members as additional family. The coven consists of: *Tannith Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Carina Capet *Chase Capet *Kyler Capet *Caleb Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Nickolas Grey *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner History Tomas grew up in the same small town as Tannith and Lleucu, and he and Tannith were childhood friends and sweethearts. He began fighting in the civil war there aged 13. Aged 25, he was involved in a major battle, and during it somehow managed to be brought forwards 5 centuries. Back in their own time, he was believed dead. Tannith learned of this "death" and mourned him for several centuries, having been intending to have him turned too if he were willing and have him become her mate. Several centuries later, he arrived in that same town in 2009, with no idea of what had happened. He was found there by Tannith, who had fled there after breaking up with Zero Kiryuu. She explained to him what had happened, and took him with her back to Otsu. He was transformed by Yuuki Kurosu-Kuran and joined the Firelock coven. He fought in the battle to defeat the Malus, and killed the member of the guard who nearly killed Tannith. He also killed the vampire who'd been attacking Tannith by altering her emotions, saving her life in doing so. After this he spent much time travelling the world searching for vampires and werecreatures to join their Guard, having met some candidates before he found Tannith's assailant. He also recreated Tannith after her emerging Hunter side turned against her and killed her. Shortly after this, Tomas began to disappear inexplicably, gone for up to months and then reappearing with no knowledge that he'd even been gone. It was realised that he was slipping from existence. The reason for this was that the portal which had brought him to this century was yet to be created. Just in time, Tannith realised this and created the portal to save him. When the coven investigated a series of deaths caused by vampires in Otsu, Lleucu's telepathy discovered that the surviving victim remembered Tomas as the assailant. Since killing humans was now a criminal offence which earned the death sentence, he was imprisoned, while Tannith forced herself to build up the courage to carry out the sentence. She did so after giving birth to their twin daughters. However, afterwards she was confronted by the vampire who'd modified the victim's memory, framing Tomas in order to gain revenge on the coven for earlier killing his mate Jennifer. Tannith killed this vampire, and attempted to recreate Tomas. Because her weakness caused her to pass out, she could not recreate him fully, but the damage was healed by Poppy Haxford. A few years afterwards, Tomas was attacked by an enemy vampire with Draining, leaving him comatose and nearly dead. The coven learned of a way to revive him, but it was afterwards discovered that he had lost both of his abilities. Tannith sacrificed half of both of hers to let him regain a weakened form of them. Strengths & Weaknesses Tomas' greatest strength is the vast amount of potential his ability of creation can hold, even after having been weakened. He is also a natural leader and fighter, and he has a lot of leadership and combat skills from his human life. He is strong and relatively fast. However, if anyone threatened Tannith or the family he would be unable to stop himself from attacking without thinking. He lives for these people. He also can sometimes have too much of a black and white perspective on life, and can sometimes trust too easily. He couldn't be deceptive at all. Etymology Tomas is a Gaelic form of an originally Aramaic name, which means "twin". There is irony in this, as he himself is not one of twins, although there are many in his family and coven, including his wife and sister in law, 2 of his brothers in law, and 2 of his daughters. One of his nephews, Tavis, also has a name with the name meaning. His middle name, Corrigan, is a Gaelic name which means "spear", and could refer to the many battles he's fought. His surname is a Gaelic name, and may mean "red" or "reed". The meaning of "red" could be linked to blood and his vampiric nature, the way his eyes flash red due to this nature, or even the "fire" elements in his wife's name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2